I miss you
by Alex Neko
Summary: Los pensamientos de Arthur desde ya meses solo le dan vueltas a una cosa: la partida de Francis. Estos son solo los del último mes, escritos con la esperanza de que él los lea alguna vez... [FrUK, más bien, con la mención de Francis.]


_Ciao~, bueno después de una desaparición de estos lares, esta vez traigo un fic que escribí en la madrugada, a decir verdad me inspiré en algunos de mis propios pensamientos, otras partes ya van a lo que no es mío, es decir, la historia. -v- Es rara la ocasión que escribo sobre ellos, pero bueno, la señora inspiración así lo quiso(?)._

_**Pareja**__: FrUK (ArthurxFrancis o InglaterraxFrancia)_  
**_Advertencias: _**_Creo que ninguna.  
__**Disclamer: **__Hetalia no me pertenece a mi, solo me pertenece aquella cosa llamada "Inspiración" que solo aparece a la madrugada(?) _

_**¡Disfruten~! **_

* * *

**_I miss you._**

Ya varios meses han pasado desde la última vez en la que te vi, la última vez en la cual tú me mostraste esa sonrisa tan estúpida y que al mismo tiempo solía ser una gran alegría para mí. Oh como odio ese maldito momento en el que tú decidiste irte por otro camino muy diferente al mío, odio esa despedida tan dolorosa a la cual, por orgullo, no pude decirte un simple "I'll miss you" a la cara y solo solté un "Idiot..." seguido de un leve golpe en el brazo. No, no quise ni pude soltar lágrimas en la despedida, me mantuve fuerte y seco al verte partir, más aun así, tan solo el llegar a casa en soledad pudo lograr que llorara diciendo tu maldito nombre en voz alta.

Recuerdo los buenos ratos que pasamos, en los cuales no pude, en ese momento, agradecer y sonreír. Recuerdo que muchas veces discutimos por cualquier tontería que ocurriese y no importaba si todos los demás nos vieran o escucharan, era cosa de todos los días y común vernos pelear; en el fondo de mi corazón me gustaba hacerlo, en cierto sentido me daba gusto, aún no me explico cómo. Recuerdo que en una que otra ocasión te perseguía para darte un buen golpe, a pesar de no ser el mejor corriendo. Y sobre todo recuerdo las pláticas eternas que teníamos sobre temas de interés común, quien diría que una rana sabría conversar de una forma tan profunda, nadie lo sabe, pero admiraba tu forma de ver algunas cosas.

Lamento no haberte dicho nunca un solo te quiero, por más que quisiera no podía, lo siento. Lamento el nunca haberte demostrado cariño ni en su más mínima forma de expresión, supongo que cada insulto era un alago para mi forma de ver. También, lamento no haberte respondido algunas llamadas, es verdad que estaba ocupado en unas ocasiones, pero en otras no quería hablar con nadie, gran error el no contestar. Y por si fuera poco, lamento el hecho de nunca confesar nada, ocultar todo y jamás haberte dicho lo importante que eres para mí.

Quizá si hubiera actuado más amable contigo no te hubieras ido, quizá si te hubiera dicho lo especial que eres para mí jamás te hubieras marchado de mi lado, quizá si en el día en el que te fuiste yo me hubiera armado de valor y te hubiera confesado todo esto hubieras recapacitado tu decisión y te hubieras quedado; no lo sé y por desgracia, nunca lo sabré, ya que no lo hice y el famoso 'hubiera' tan mencionado en estas palabras, no existe; me quedaré siempre con la duda de saber, pero ya no puedo hacer nada por ello.

Extrañaré cada pelea que iniciábamos, a cualquier hora del día, ya fuera en persona o por el teléfono. Extrañaré esos paseos que dábamos y en los cuales siempre acabábamos cansados por todo lo que caminábamos. Y siempre extrañaré aquellos detalles que tenías por mí, nunca lo dije, pero amaba que me regalaras rosas o cualquier cosa, los tenía regados por mi habitación, ahora están en una caja con la etiqueta de 'Recuerdos"

Odio ese orgullo que nunca me permitió demostrarte ese cariño por ti, odio cada día en el que nos alejábamos más y más, odio el hecho de que mentía cada vez que te gritaba que deseaba nunca haberte conocido y que te odiaba, todo eso es mentira. Odio la razón por la cual te quiero tanto, odio el que tú me mentiste en el hecho de decir que me extrañarías, estoy seguro de que no es así. Pero odio más el mentir sobre ti; cada vez que me preguntan si te extraño contesto con un: "No, no extraño a ese tonto, lo odio" a pesar de ser todo lo contrario.

Te odio, me dejaste un vacío que no sé cómo llenar. Te odio por nunca decirme que mi felicidad a tu lado terminaría. Te odio por eso y más, pero por encima de todo, te odio por no poder odiarte, aun cuando quiera, no puedo.

Si alguna vez nos volvemos a ver seguro te daría un golpe, seguramente otra vez callaría todo, pero al mismo tiempo, me alegraría el verte de nuevo, aunque sea solo unos cinco minutos, con verte sería feliz.

I love you, my stupid frog, por desgracia estamos ya lejos uno del otro. Guardaré todo esto en mi corazón, nadie sabrá lo que siento y sentí por ti. Solo me queda decir: Hasta pronto, wanker.

* * *

_**Pues eso, espero les haya agradado y eso~. c: Si llegaron hasta aquí, les agradezco en verdad. nun/**_


End file.
